Convivencia Anglo hispanica
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: La convivencia siempre es dificil. Pequeñas escenas de convivencia entre Antonio y Arthur. AntonioxArthur


Tabla de convivencia anglo hispana

**Despertarse**

A Antonio le encantaba dormir, sobre todo cuando fuera hacia frio y estaba lloviendo, en esos momentos se acurrucaba en medio de las mantas y sucumbía de nuevo al sueño. Era el momento del día que más le gustaba, estar despierto pero envuelto en sus mantas.

-¡Levántate ya!- grito el inglés tirando de las mantas.

Todas las mañanas era la misma pelea, Arthur se levantaba demasiado pronto para su gusto y el prefería quedarse más tiempo en la cama. Abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido, aunque más bien tenía cara de dormido, y se sentó en la cama agarrándole de la cintura y tirándole a la misma.

-¿Por qué no te relajas un poco y te quedas aquí conmigo?- pregunto sonriendo y besándole las mejillas y el cuello.

-¡Déjame Antonio!- chillo intentando darle una patada. Pero no pudo seguir pataleando y chillando porque las manos del español recorriendo su cuerpo le distraían de su objetivo primordial, sacarle de la cama- ¿Tienes que hacer esto todas las mañanas?

-Lo hare al menos hasta que decidas quedarte conmigo en la cama voluntariamente.

La eterna sonrisa en la cara del español se ensancho mientras se ponía encima de el haciéndole gritar esta vez de otra manera menos apropiada para ser escuchada por alguien.

Todas las mañanas era la misma historia.

**Desayuno**

La diferencia de costumbres era palpable, de un lado de la mesa el inglés tenía un plato con huevos y beicon acompañado de un té y un zumo de naranja mientras que en el otro lado el español disfrutaba de un dulce chocolate caliente y un par de churros y porras.

Ambos se miraban curiosos, no era la primera vez que desayunaban juntos pero aun se seguían sorprendiendo cuando veían el desayuno del otro. Antonio no podía comprender como se podía comer tanto desde primera hora de la mañana y luego irse a la cama casi sin cenar. Por su lado a Arthur no le entraba en la cabeza que se pudiese empezar el día con tan poca comida y luego se atiborrase para la cena.

Eran diferentes pero precisamente eso era lo que les hacia encajar tan bien.

**Comida**

En Inglaterra se comía pronto, y eso era algo que Antonio no soportaba. ¿Cómo esperaba el inglés que el comiese a las 12 de la mañana si normalmente a esa hora un día normal no llevaba ni una hora despierto? Aun así todos los días se sentaba religiosamente a esa hora para comer.

-¿Podríamos comer un poco más tarde?- pregunto con carita de cordero degollado mirando el plato hasta arriba que le había servido el rubio.

-Con las horas a las que te levantas es normal que no tengas hambre –respondió Arthur comiendo elegantemente de su plato- deberías levantarte antes y aprovechar la mañana, de esa forma esta comida te resultaría aun más sabrosa de lo que ya es, no todos tienen el privilegio de comer mis platos.

"Por suerte" pensó Antonio mientras miraba mal al inglés, en un par de frases le acababa de llamar vago y le había dicho claramente que perdía el tiempo por lo cual necesitaba una venganza a corde a la situación.

-Arthur- llamo seriamente- ¿Recuerdas el mendrugo de pan duro y lleno de gusanos que me dabas cuando estaba encerrado en tu calabozo?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Estaba mejor que esto.

Tuvo que salir corriendo de la cocina porque el inglés amenazaba con tirarle la jarra de agua que se estrello contra la puerta cerrada. Estaba seguro de que ese día dormiría en el sillón… pero había valido la pena.

**Siesta**

Arthur tenía el ceño fruncido, no entendía por qué tenía que dormir a estas horas, debería estar haciendo cosas de provecho o al menos no perder el tiempo estando tumbado en una cama pero Antonio había insistido muchísimo y prácticamente le había obligado a tumbarse con él en la cama.

En un primer momento el cansancio había conseguido hacerle dormir unos veinte minutos, pero a esas alturas ya era imposible que conciliase el sueño de nuevo, ¡necesitaba moverse y hacer algo pero el estúpido español que estaba totalmente dormido y enganchado al de brazos y piernas no le dejaba!

-Odio la siesta- fue lo único que dijo antes de resignarse y esperar a que el español se levantase- Te matare si se me pasa la hora del Te estúpido bastardo.

Nunca dejaría que le volviese a convencer.

**Cena**

Sus tripas no dejaban de sonar mientras el español terminaba de preparar la comida. Normalmente el cenaba algo ligero antes de ir a dormir, pero en esos días que estaba pasando con Antonio era algo imposible, no entendía como podía cenar a las 9 de la noche, a esa hora debería estar ya más que dormido.

Ese día Arthur se había salido con la suya y había logrado comer a la hora que acostumbraban en su casa, pero claro en venganza Antonio dijo que cenarían a la que normalmente se cenaba en la suya por lo cual había pasado bastante tiempo entre su pequeña hora del té y la cena.

-¿Te queda mucho? –pregunto un poco harto de esperar.

-Se que la paciencia no es la cualidad de un pirata pero si de un caballero y tu acabas de demostrar que sigues siendo lo primero- sonrió el inglés sirviéndole el plato- ¡tome capitán!

-Un día de estos acabaras saliendo por la ventana Antonio…

**Fiesta**

-No, no y ¡no!

La negativa del inglés había sido tajante, no pensaba salir a esas horas por más que el español insistiese. Después de cenar se había atrevido a subir a la habitación y arreglarse para salir.

Al rubio le importaba un pimiento si era una costumbre o si era sábado por la noche, el quería quedarse en casa viendo una película o leyendo un libro no ir a un bar con la música altísima a ver como un monto de parejas se comportaban de manera poco apropiada en un sitio público.

Antonio había insistido cuando había podido pero no había sido capaz de convencerle así que se dio la vuelta enfadado yendo hasta un armarito que abrió, dándole la espalda al inglés se desabotono la camisa y cogió una botella de ron sonriendo. Odiaba el ron, pero esta vez haría una excepción.

-¿Sabes Arthur? – se giro caminando hacia el sillón y enseñándole las copas y la botella- en España hay mas formas de estar de fiesta de las que imaginas.

El rubio debió admitir que esa noche no tuvo ninguna queja de ir de fiesta y tampoco lo tendría en las siguientes.


End file.
